


Bound [NSFW, Ignis/FemReader]

by MaximumImpulse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximumImpulse/pseuds/MaximumImpulse
Summary: Waking up, unable to move, and bound in a dark dungeon-like location. Before you is Ignis Scientia, one of the handsome retainers to the Prince. Absolutely nothing horrible will happen... right?





	Bound [NSFW, Ignis/FemReader]

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while neck deep in Final Fantasy XV hell a while back.   
> I'm just wading in it at the moment while I replay the game a bit and remembered this little gem.   
> I'm not a good writer, really, but this was enjoyable to create anyway!  
> Please enjoy~!

Hazy…

That is the main word that sticks out in your foggy mind. Bleary and unfocused you blink several times trying to make sense of your surroundings. The faint smell of leather and musk clings to the inside of your nose causing a soft murmur to escape your lips. You hear… Movement nearby. Turning your head, you squint… Why is it so hard to focus? What were you even doing? The urge to move gives you a new realization: you can’t move your arms much. The small tugs make a metal on metal sound that causes your heart to pick up pace.

What?

Tied…up?

Panic sets in and you let out a frightened cry as you struggle against the cuffs and chains holding you up. Your eyes can finally focus though the room is dark.

“H-Hello?! Someone!” you call out in a desperate voice though your words are still slurred. Shaking your head, you attempt to remember what you were doing…

It was a cool night in the local tavern. You came alone wearing a crimson short dress and heels that clacked on the hard floor. Ordering a drink you looked around… Wait… Boots… Expensive looking… And… Gloves… A prim and proper voice speaking to you… More drinks…

You give a small frustrated sound trying to look around again while struggling.

“Now, now, kitten. No need for this fuss… “ that sultry voice flowed through the darkness.

Cold fear gripped at you, “w-what do you want?!” your voice cracks a bit while you speak.

Within moments, your eyes are assaulted by light. Blinding, at first, then your vision adjusts… The male lit a candle that allows you to see a bit better. The walls are stone and, gazing up, your arms are cuffed by metal shackles attached to thick chains that are, in turn, bolted to the ceiling.

Turning your gaze back to your captor. He is… Very handsome and… Very familiar looking. His eyes blaze as he gazes at you a half smile on his face. His eyes flicker under his spectacles taking in the sight of you as it memorizing your features. Or he is imagining what lay beneath that satin, crimson fabric. His clothes are a simple white button up dress shirt, black slacks, and those expensive looking boots that you remember from the tavern. Peering at his hands you notice white gloves… Thinking back, he was wearing gloves at the tavern as well.

Due to the dim light, you can’t make out too many details but you feel as if you’ve seen him before… Subconsciously you move your arm and just like that you are pulled from your internal musings… The reality of your situation settling back inside your body like a dead weight. Your lips part, “what.. What do you want…?”

He chuckles softly leisurely walking toward you adjusting his gloves along the way, “I feel it should be fairly obvious what I want… “ his voice is cool and calm while his eyes are fierce. Underneath the fabric of his black pants you spy a bulge twitching with each movement.

Clenching your thighs together and softly biting your lower lip, you try to ignore that slight ache brewing inside… Now… Is not the time… your eyes widen recognizing him finally. Ignis Scientia, the retainer to Prince Noctis. Though… You’ve never seen him like this. Normally his disposition is calm, gentle, but firm when it comes to caring for his royal charge. Memories of seeing the prince and his retainer flood to the forefront from high school. Memories of thinking about how handsome they both are… Even the fantasies of being with them.

But now, he has a fire burning his smile cold as he sees the recognition in your eyes. He reaches out a gloved hand to palm your cheek. His touch makes you flinch.

“please… Let me go!” you say as your eyes meet. More struggling even though you know that it’s futile.

He chuckles again, that grin growing a bit wider as he runs his gloved thumb across your lower lip. His touch makes you tremble…

“I cannot, I’m afraid.” he states simply. His other hand slowly traces a path from your cheek then travels down your throat, your collarbone… Your…

“mmhh!” you struggle as that hand ghosts over your already hard, still clothed nipple. A lick of pleasure. A spike of sensitivity. You see him softly lick his lips using a couple fingers to trace around that soft mound before taking that nipple between his fingers and pinching it.

Arching your back, you let out a strained whimper which gets cut off by the introduction of two of those gloved fingers in your mouth squishing against your tongue. The hammering of your heart is something you can feel through your entire body while the trembling increases…

He rubs and pinches your nipple while forcing your mouth to stay open. You can’t help but whimper and even moan the teasing making you even more sensitive. The hand on your breast slides up to the thin strap of your dress. Hooking a finger under the strap he tugs each strap off your shoulder while he starts moving his fingers in your mouth in a thrusting motion.

You resist. You squirm. You try to close your mouth but he forces it open. His other skilled hand plucks at the other strap then forces the top of your dress down exposing sensitive, soft breasts to the cool air of the room. A gasp escapes your mouth muffled by the gloved fingers that are still thrusting.

He smirks his eyes drinking in the sight before he removes his hand from your mouth. As soon as you’re able you cry out for help.

“PLEASE SOMEONE ANYONE HELP ME!!” you scream out thrashing against your bindings.

He stands in front of you watching with amusement. He lets you carry on for a few minutes until your struggles slow and your eyes widen staring at him.

With a nod, he confirms what you fear, “there is no one coming for you.”

You glare at him trying to sound more brave than you feel, “why?!”

The man says nothing more as he pulls you into a deep kiss. You struggle trying to turn your head away and you succeed, at first. With an annoyed sound he takes your face in his hand and forces you to kiss him. His lips are hot and soft against yours. That slick muscle of a tongue forces its way inside your mouth. Your body wants to give in… You feel your fight start to fade some as the kiss feels just so… so…

No!

You pull away again with a grunt. He growls pressing his body against yours pinning you to the stone wall behind you. His bulge presses against the front of your dress as his gloves hands harshly grope and knead both of your breasts. Pleasure spreads through you despite your best efforts to resist. That core deep inside starts heating up and you whine with frustration. His kiss is searing, molten, and persistent his tongue wrapping and wrestling with your own.

As you kiss, his hands go from squeezing your breasts in his palms to yanking your dress and panties down so they pool around your ankles. You gasp into the kiss both from pleasure and fear. Pulling from the kiss, he backs up a step or two to look at you.

“My you are a vision…” he coos licking his lips.

“p-please…. Please…. Let me go home!” you plead trying to ignore the heat and ache inside your body. Your eyes flick down to that telling bulge in his pants as you feel your control starting to slip… Or maybe, you are starting to fully realize, you have no choice about this. He is going to do whatever he wants to you and there is nothing you can do to stop it.

Even so, you start to struggle and scream! Maybe, just maybe, someone will hear!

Ignis watches as his agitation grows… “that’s it.. “ he growls grabbing a red ball gag from the counter you failed to notice earlier. Seeing this gag, you try to scream out louder!

Within moments he halts your cries by shoving that ball between your teeth and tying it behind your head. You give him a muffled whine…

“much better… Now then,” he smiles going up to you. Your eyes are locked together exchanging intense expressions as his gloved hand slowly dips down… you feel the leather of those white gloves ghost along your twitching skin until fingertips are gently prodding at your slit. You shake your head quickly muffled cries leak out as you squeeze your thighs together as hard as you can.

Ignis takes away his hand and goes to his table, “naughty, girl… Looks like we need to break out tools to make you more… Accommodating.” you watch him pick up… A metal bar with cuffs attached. What is that?

The man sees the confusion in your eyes which makes him smirk, “allow me to explain… This here” he holds it up, “… Is a spreader bar. This will make you unable to close your legs. I’m sure you can gather where we’re going after that.”

A pit of lead forms in your stomach. He really plans on… you know your face is heated and can feel the wetness between your legs. You curse them both. This is not how you imagined being bedded by the royal retainer!

Holding the bar with one hand while his other hand starts squeezing your sensitive breasts. The pleasure spreads in your body in sharp bolts making you pant and squirm.

“open your legs…”

You hesitate until he gives your nipple a hard pinch. The pain makes you cry out around that red ball gag in your mouth. Too hard! Tears sting at your eyes but you keep your thighs  closed.

Making an annoyed sound he crouched down attaches one of the cuffs to the left ankle, forces the bar between your trembling legs, then attaches the right ankle. From his crouched down position, he gazes up to see your exposed, pink, glistening sex. The petals drip and drool despite with how resistant you’ve been.

“Kitten, kitten, kitten… You really love this… “

Standing up again he presses against your body kissing the side of your neck while he slowly presses a finger into your entrance. Due to the already dripping wetness, that gloved finger slides in with ease.

Strained moans echo in your throat as your mind clouds again from pleasure. Wet, squelches with each move of his finger while his eyes never leave your face. He smiles then inserts a second gloved finger. Subconsciously you try closing your legs but you can’t. The metal bar keeps you exposed and vulnerable to him. The thought of that slips through your mind making the intensity grow.

While he finger fucks you, his other hand goes right back to your chest. Both hands work on you roughly as your body writhes in pleasure. You even try to move your hips as that pleasure takes over.

“I dare say, you are soaking my glove.” he purrs into your ear, “cum for me, kitten…”

That building wave in your core hikes with intensity as your edge draws ever closer. Your helpless to him. He is the conductor of this harmony of chains, moans, wet drips and squelches while you are the, literally, captive audience. His glove rubs against your clit causing your body to shake and tremble.

More… More… Please!

Drool leaks in between the ball gag and your lips while your eyes roll back.

Yes… Yes… IGNIS!!

Your body tenses as the building dam increases in pressure… then breaks. He makes a pleased sound watching your face as your sex pulses around those working fingers. Eyes rolling back and a smile on your face, despite the gag, as you ride out your climax. You flood his hand with your juices the stuff dripping down your thighs and dripping onto the metal bar below.

Feeling your body calm, he takes away his fingers to examine the “damage.” His lips curl into a smile as he takes off the ball gag. Panting heavily, you work your mouth as it now feels weird to not have something forcing it open.

He holds up his wet fingers so you can see, “look at what you’ve done…” with a quick, precise move he inserts his gloved fingers into your mouth earning a slightly gagged gasp from you. “be a good girl and clean up this mess.” he coos softly gazing at you with those glittering eyes.

With a soft moan, you hesitantly lick at those fingers. After a few seconds, he frowns the impatience evident on his face. He surges those digits deeper into your mouth, “hurry up now.”

Your still on fire body squirms, feeling him press in closer even going so far as to grind his bulge against your petals. At this point, you know that he will get his way… You suckle and lap at the juices staining his gloves letting your eyes slip closed focusing on the feeling of him. His body is tense and even trembling as he resists the urge to just lose control and fuck you. Even under the fabric of his clothing you feel his muscles twitching with restraint.

All this time you were so focused on your own state that you didn’t notice the effort he’s putting himself through. Realizing that you have an effect on him too gives you an idea. Her eyes gaze into his with a fire burning as your licking goes from being commanded to wanting to do so eagerly. You moan grinding your sex against his bulge as much as you can earning you a barely contained moan from the man.

“mmhh.. Cheeky one… “ he smirks and you can’t help but smile back still suckling away. He takes your hair in his hand and forces your head back taking his fingers out of your mouth. You can see the light reflecting off of the thick chains holding up your arms as you are forced to look up. His body pulls away your skin losing the heat of his body making you shiver a bit.

Curiosity tugs at you wondering what he’s doing as he holds your head back. Rustling and then a zipper. Those sounds alone are enough to make your breath catch in your chest. It sounds like he tosses what you assume is his pair of pants to the side. His fingers slip from your hair and you turn your gaze to him.

_Ba-dum… Ba-dum…_

The sight of him in the darkness illuminated only by a candle light makes you whimper… The dancing flame gives his muscles and crevices contrast with the deep shadow of the rest of the room. Your eyes wander down his toned form widening seeing that hard, twitching length free from its confines finally. You want it… The ache deep in your body demands that he plow you…

Ignis walks up to you giving you a bruising kiss as his deft hands go to work at the chain connecting to your shackles. One by one your arms are released. So heavy… They flop down to your sides as he catches you in his arms.

“we’re not done yet, kitten…”

He stands you on your feet then bends you over. The resistance you give is small if you can even call it resisting at this point. With a smile, he hooks your wrist shackles to the hooks on the metal bar between your ankles forcing your ass into the air. You hear the sound of velcro coming apart… The only thing he’s wearing are his gloves…

“I-Ignis… Keep.. Keep them on…”

The sound stops and he chuckles softly, “very well… Any other requests?”

Heart hammering in your chest, you actually mewl, “Ignis… t-touch…”

You can hear the amusement in his voice, “touch… What?” you can hear that he’s making no move to be closer to you.

“touch… Touch… Fuck me… “ you finally whimper out finally voicing what you desired for so long…

He moves behind you pressing and rubbing the head of his cock against your exposed slit. Molten pre already starts to spread along the entrance causing you to whimper hotly.

“Ignis… In…”

“… As you wish, kitten.”

With that, he places his hands on your hips then slides right into your depths with a soft moan. His hot length sinks in to the hilt pulsing against your sensitive inner walls. He starts at a slow but deliberate pace softly grunting in time with each thrust.

Too good!

With your mouth unobstructed you moan out lewdly rocking back against his cock. You can still feel the restraint in his body. The trembling of his form and the feeling of his nails digging  into your hips just barely shielded by his gloves sends sparks of pain to add to the pleasure building and building…

“nnggh…fuck…” he breathes as his control starts to shatter. You both need release, roughness… He growls deep in his chest bracing his legs and tensing his arms. The pace goes from barely controlled intensity to unbridled animal fury. His hips slam against your ass making it jiggle as his cock drives in deep and fast.

Both of you are moaning and reveling in the waves of pleasure crashing through your bodies. More of his pre leaks and spreads along your insides causing every inch of you to burn with need. He pounds into you for several minutes the heightening pleasure making you scream his name over and over again until…

He arches his back slamming into you viciously and lets out a primal growl as a torrent of molten cream bursts from his cock flooding you deep inside. Too hot! Too hot! He keeps pounding you while riding out his orgasm thus triggering another from you. Your nectar floods around him with a strained scream from you the waves too intense for words!

His thrusts slow down as you both come down from the height of your passion. Slowly, he pulls out immediately the sound of dripping onto the floor follows. Shudders goes through you feeling some of his cum drip out of your worn pussy. You feel his heat near you again and see his still gloved hands start to undo the clasps of the shackles. He steadies you with his own sweaty body as he frees you from your bindings.

Ignis feels so warm to the touch… It’s so comforting… Closing your eyes, you rest against him panting softly. Once you are free of the shackles and the spreader bar, he wraps his toned arms around you as you both lean against each other enjoying the afterglow…

The royal retainer gazes at you with a small smile but says nothing. You find yourself smiling back… This whole thing was frightening and intense and… Well… Amazing…

He guides you to your belongings still holding onto you supporting you. Few words are exchanged as you both dress.

“if you would, please take out your phone.” he has his own in his hand though he’s taken his gloves off for obvious reasons… a soft blush spreads on your cheeks as you exchange phone numbers with him.

Together you walk outside with a bit of distance between you. The palace of Insomnia… So that’s where you are… The night air seems to wake you up feeling some clarity for the first time that night.

He calls you a cab and then helps you inside. With a small smile, he tells the driver to put this on his tab and to make sure you get home safe. Seated and safe again, the cab lurches forward heading to the destination you told the driver. A few moments later, your phone vibrates and lights up with a single message:

“ _Until we meet again, my kitten”_

 


End file.
